A weird day
by LittleJirachi
Summary: This story I wrote becaus e I was bored so there really is no point to the story! Sugar can make you do weird things!
1. Chapter 1

A weird day!

Chapter 1-Animals can talk!

Dog: Master wake up!

Girl: Huh what?

Boy: The doggy can talk!

Girl: Dogs can't talk!

Dog: Master!

Girl: O_o okay that's weird.

Boy: Doggy can talk!^_^

Girl: I'm dreaming I know I am this all a weird dream!

Cow: *Stampedes in* We're on a strike we will not serve milk to you any more until you treat us like people!

Girl: *_* Apparently I'm in a dream made by a kid.

Boy: Rodeo! *Jumps on cows*

Sheep: Want wool?

Girl: Sheep defiantly can't talk!

Sheep: Want wool?

Girl: Why does it keep asking me that question?

Horse: I want to win a race let me out let me out!

Girl: Now the horse is talking I think I'm going to be sick!

Boy: Yay! Horsey can talk!

Girl: *Twitch twitch* Horses can't talk you weirdo!

Boy: But horsey talking.

Girl: That's it I'm never making Cake for you again.

Boy: But animals learn to talk can we play with animals?

Girl: You want to play with them! You are a weirdo! O____o

Animals: Excuse me but we can hear you from all the way over here!

Girl: I know I'm in a dream now!

Boy: Really if this is a dream can I walk up the walls then! *Walks up wall then falls*

Girl: That had to hurt!

Boy: Nope!

Girl: You are not human!

Sheep: Need wool?

Girl: Will you stop saying that?

Sheep: Nope.

Girl: I'm talking to it now I've gone insane!

Boy: What does insane mean?

Girl: You're my age and your asking that? How dumb are?

Boy:………….What does it mean?

Girl: Your annoying me!

Boy: What does it mean?

Girl: It means I'm going nuts because of you!

Boy:…………………………What does that mean?

Girl: Arrrggggg! Someone save me!

That is the end of this weird day what will happen next?

~*~*~

Rio-san: This is my longest story yet! Oh! And because of the main characters being occupied right now……….

Girl: Someone get me out of here!

Rio-san: I think you get the picture so I'm on my own today.

Okay please review this story if you will! See you next time!

Girl: Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Plants can WALK!!!

Girl: What are you doing?

Boy: Playing with the plants.

Girl: Okay……… Did you say plants!?!?!

Boy: Yeah.

Girl: O_____o Okay then.

Boy: Plants learn how to walk! ^____^

Girl: *____* Let me get this straight your playing with plants?

Boy: Want proof here: *Hangs the walking plant in front of her face*

Girl: *Faints**Then wakes up an hour later to see him still playing with the plants*

Boy: Your awake!

Girl: Your still playing with those things?

Boy: Yep! ^__________^

Girl: I'm going to pinch myself and wake up to reality!

Boy: *Pinches her*

Girl: Ouch! That hurts!

Boy: Then are you awake?

Girl: I've been awake!

Then does that mean your awake?

Girl: +______+ I think I still have a cold.

Then a plant walks by and puts it self in the storage.

Girl: That defiantly impossible!

Boy: *Plays with fish*

Girl: Now the fish are able to come out in the are air I'm a nutcase to imagine that!!!!

Fish: I am not a freaky fish!

Girl: Not like yesterday!!!!!

Fish: Your friend here is very strange.

Boy: Really? Never noticed.

Girl: What are you doing talking to that fish!

Boy: I'm just playing with it.

Girl: Your playing with a talking fish?

Boy: Yep! ^_________^  
Girl: O________o Why are we working together again?  
Boy: I don't know! ^__________^

Girl: Someone help me!

Fish: I am not a freaky fish!

Girl: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Its still talking!!!!!

Fish: You talk to much!

Girl: Who are you to talk!?!?! I'm talking to a fish!!!!!!!

Boy: *Watching and eating a walking turnip at the same time*

Girl: Why are you eating that!?! You could get sick!!!!

Boy: Taste fine to me! ^_______________^

Girl: How can you eat that thing and smile at the same time!

Boy: I don't know! ^_________^

Girl: Okay O______o he's very weird!

Boy: I am very happy day for me then!

Girl: Your happy for being weird someone help me!!!!!!  


~*~*~

Rio-san: Should this be the last chapter I think my characters are going insane.

Girl: I'm insane!

Rio-san: Yep.

Girl: Help me!!!!!!!

Rio-san: Okay then………………Please review this chapter if you will!

See you next time!

Girl: Someone help me!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Could it be Love?! O.o

Fleria-chan: No way that's impossible…I wanted to torture those two more…Has an evil idea anyway

Girl: Hey what are you doing?! O.o

Boy: Playing with doggy…

Girl: Is it talking again!? O.O;;

Boy: Doggy can no talk silly little girl….

Girl: What the?! You're acting normal for once!!! 

Boy: Me has always been normal…

Girl: Sigh she started to stare at him then blushed then looked away No way it couldn't be…  


Cow: MOoooOooooOooooo

Boy: Ghost cow!!!

Girl: Eh?! Ghost cow….Okay he isn't normal anymore…-.-

Boy: Ghost cow ghost cow!!! Yayness!! Jumps in circles

Girl: No!! This is a nightmare I tell you!!!

Boy: Pinches her on the cheek 

Girl: Ow!!!

Boy: You awake now?

Girl: I've been awake you moron!! That hurt…-.-

Boy: . Good! You no awake bad thing!

Girl: I rather be asleep actually….That's about the only time I'm free over this…This place!!! 

Boy: O.O No need to be loud….Goes back to playing with Ghost cow

Girl: If that's a ghost then how come you're able to touch it!?

Boy: Me no know…O.O

Girl: -.- Great…Just great I'm stuck here working with a nutcase…

Ghost Cow: MooooOoooooOoooOoooo

Girl: O.o Stop doing that you weird cow!!!

Boy: Hey I'm an angel!! Starts to float to Heaven

Girl: O.o What the?! When the heck did you die!?!?!

Boy: Me no know the answer to that question to…Has gone to Heaven

Girl: This nuts!!! Starts to panic

Fleria-chan: lol no he'll come back don't worry…XD

Girl: Grabs a knife and throws it at Fleria-chan Oh you laugh at this huh?! You have cursed me to this evil life…

Fleria-chan: Like heck I care…I'm going to Heaven to now…Floats away Bye bye peoples come back to read more soon!! Hey it is true…Red Bull gives you wings!!! XP

Girl: Get back here!!! 


End file.
